


Soft Toys in Random Places

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Napping, Other, cuddly toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Come and see how Remy schemes to get Anxiety a little more sleep.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Funbruary [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Soft Toys in Random Places

Remy was laying traps and this time they would ensure they worked. They were just trying to get Virgil to sleep, preferably for the whole night but any amount of time would be good.

The coffee jar had just been replaced with a cuddly black cat and Thomas’s laptop had a large soft spider set on top of it. Around the house and the mind space there was an assortment of other cuddly toys, all chosen based on Anxiety’s likes. All Remy needed was one of them to get cuddled by Virgil and they could convince him to have a nap.

“When did I get this?” Thomas’s voice brought their focus back to the spider as he stood blinking at it.

Their host could frankly do with more naps too, so instead of trying to claim the toy back Remy pulled Thomas into a hug from behind. “I brought it out here. I thought you’d like a nap with me and your new favourite toy.”

“It’s a spider, are you sure it’s me you’re looking for, Remy?” The disbelief was clear in Thomas’s voice even as he let them guide him over to the sofa, cuddly toy in hand.

“Well unless you want to summon Virgil to join us, I’m going to nap with you and catch him later.” They decided, pulling a blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around them.

Nothing more was said as Thomas snuggled back into their arms, fully prepared for a nap.

The peace didn’t last as not five minutes later Virgil appeared, heading straight for the kitchen after dumping a bat plushie on the coffee table. An irritated cry could be heard moments later before he came storming back, throwing the kitten toy straight at Remy.

“Where’s the coffee, Chaos Causer?” He demanded, glowering and rousing Thomas from the doze he’d fallen into.

Remy raised an eyebrow smirking, “Gurl, you really think I’m gonna tell you that? I know the hours you’re not sleeping so why don’t you join me, Tom-tom and his spider for a nap?”

“I’ve got shit to do Remy. Like keeping him safe!” Virgil’s protest had been used too many times but this was the least believable yet.”

“Looks like you can do that perfectly by laying on top of us both while you sleep.” They pointed out, a slightly victorious look forming as Thomas freed an arm, doing grabby hands at Virgil. “You’d feel safer if Virge curled up with us, right Babes?”

Thomas nodded at the question, pouting up at his side.

Giving in with a sigh, Virgil picked the bat up before crawling under the blankets.It took a moment to figure out how all three of them would fit on the sofa but soon enough they were all snoozing the afternoon away.


End file.
